Love? can spies fall in love?
by GallagherGirl537
Summary: i wrote zach and cammie getting married.
1. Chapter 1

RATED T

**I do not own anything in this**.

**This story takes place 3 years after graduation. Zach and Cammie are getting married.**

Cammie POV

God I was going to kill Macey! She was going on and on about how I needed to pay more attention to details etc. She just didn't get it! I didn't want a huge wedding like hers. She and Preston had gotten married about a year ago. That's right she had let him in on the secret of what we are.

Zach and I were getting married in two short months and I was just working on the finishing touches of everything.

I can still remember when he asked me

*****FLASHBACK*****

_We had been dating for a year and a half. I had just finished my first mission and was so happy to be home. _

_Zach was supposed to meet up with me at the HQ so that we could catch up. _

_He was running late and I was mad at him._

_When he showed up I started to yell at him which he stopped by kissing me._

_After we stopped making out (we were at work after all!) I looked at him and said that it wasn't fair._

_Then he reached into my pocket._

_I looked down and took out a box. When I looked up he was gone._

_I opened the box and found a ring and a note_

_Yes or no Gallagher Girl?_

_BB_

_After a while I just smiled and nodded._

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

**So, did you like it? hate it?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cammie POV

I had to call Soloomn (**and I do not know how to spell his name!) **and make sure that he would walk me down the isle. My mom had died on a mission my senior year.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_I was waiting for my mom to come get me at the airport. _

_Aunt Abby showed up instead._

_All she said was that she was detained._

_I waited._

_It was one month into my senior year when I was called out of dinner. My friends and Zack (we still didn't know what we were at that point) gave me a lok._

_I walked into Mr. Solomn's office and he was wearing a grave expression on his face._

_I was confused._

_All he said was "Miss. Morgan, your mom is MIA" I don't know if he said anything else because I went flying out of the room through the hallway ignoring everyone's calls and straight into a secret passage way that went behind my mom's office. I barley made I there before I started to sob. The last time I had cried like this I had just found out eh my dad was MIA. _

_Missing in action. Those are the worst words a spy's family can hear. _

_It wasn't long before my friends found me._

_They knew that my mom had been "detained". _

_They shared a look and immediately knew what was wrong. They just held me until I calmed down (around 4 in the morning). _

_I didn't go to any classes the next day. I just stayed hidden and no one looked for me. Or so I thought._

_I was sitting in the old pigeon tower when he found me._

_His gorgeous green eyes told me that he knew what had happened. He had lived this._

_His mom was an insane terrorist and his dad wad MIA most likely dead. He had been on the same mission as my dad._

_We both knew what it was like to have a parent leave you. He felt as though his mom was gone as well. He just held me as more tears silently feel from my eyes. _

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

That was no where as bad as her funeral though.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_It was about 3 months after she had been announced MIA. Another agent had been sent to look for her. They found her body along with many others at an old COC headquarters. The bodies had been left there as a warning. _

_Since there were many spies at her funeral I couldn't cry._

_I couldn't look weak._

_The person who gave the sermon knew nothing about my mom and just said generic stuff. This mad me so angry._

_Then it was my turn to talk. _

_I got up to the podium and spoke:_

_My mom was an amazing person. I know that everyone says that but for her it's true. She gave up everything for me. I know that she never complained but I also know that she loved her job and was so sad to give it up. _

_However she did that for me because she didn't want to leave me with no parents._

_Now that she is gone I realize that._

_She decided to go to work one last time because she wanted to keep me safe._

_Because of me she died._

_I remember telling my mom that I wanted to be just like her when I grew up._

_She used to say that I didn't because if I did then I would lose everything that was important to me._

_She is wrong._

_I will gain everything._

_I will gain a part of her back because I will be able to keep other parents with their kids._

_Will be able to live on both her and my dads legacies._

_I know that she would be proud of me and I know that I will continue to make her proud._

_I love my mom and know that she loves me too and that she would never have left if she knew she was leaving me forever._

_Thank you so much for coming here today._

*****FLASH BACK OVER***** 

I missed her a lot but my missions were not only bringing me closer to bringing the COC down. They were bringing me closer to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I forgot my disclaimer on the last chapter!**

**I do not own anything. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review and send me ideas on how to continue it!**

**This is dedicated to all of those readers who have either reviewed or added me to their favorites!**

Cammie POV

I could not wait to move in with Zach.

When you are a spy you don't want a "mistake" so we had not slept together yet or moved in together.

I was over at his place so often that Grant joked I owned half of the dresser!

Tonight was my Bachelorette Party!

Bex, Liz and Macey had planned it and I was really worried.

When I got back to my apartment after work I found them inside with thousands of different clothing options on my bed.

I just looked at them and groaned.

Macey looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

She said, "Oh don't worry you are going to like this."

Then she explained what my party was.

She had found out (by seducing Zach's new friend Jake (her boyfriend) I think) that the boys were going to a bar and then to see "dancers".

We planned our revenge and our mission.

**What do you think?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review!**

**I think that I am going to have them go undercover as the dancers and find a way to embarrass them! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Chapter 4**

Cammie POV 

Macey was an evil genius.

When we got to the club that the boys were coming to we sneaked into the back.

When we got there we pulled nicotine patches out and made 4 girls pass out.

We took their spot.

Then we started to get ready.

Zach POV

I was so happy that today was my bachelor party!

I am almost married to my soul mate!

After we left the ball we went to see our show.

As the lights dimmed the dancers came out.

There were four of them. I think that my eyes were playing tricks on me because on of them looked like Cammie.

Then they came over and pulled us onto stage. That is when I knew that they were here.

Cammie was going to kill me!

Cammie POV

As we pulled our fiancés, husbands, and or boyfriends onto stage I saw recognition in Zach's eyes. Oh well we were going through with it no matter what.

As the music changed all of us attacked them.

First we pulled off their shirts and then we continued to make them dance.

Boy do I wish that we had a camera. (**Pretend that this continued on. I am not very good at writing these kinds of scenes!**)

After we had finished with the boys we left them and ran out into the night.

We had to get to my ace before them.

That was the only way to make sure that they couldn't prove anything.

Laughing we ran and ran.

We piled in to my room and started to get changed.

We hurriedly "disposed" of the costumes. (Lets just say the things that Liz has on her are scary!)

Then we heard the boys asking to please come in.

We said hold on a sec and turned on A Walk to Remember halfway through.

We started to sob and made sure that there were lots of tissues on the floor.

When they came in we were all messes.

Then we paused the tv and looked at them.

They were all covered in glitter.

Then we shared alook

Macey went first, "Preston why are yuou covered in glitter?"

"Umm…"

Then Liz, "Jonas is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Uhh…."

Next up was an angry Bex, "Grant do you want to tell me the easy way or the hard way?"

Then we attacked.

After tying them up we asked again.

When we got no response all we said was, "Oh this is going to be fun."

**I hope that you liked it. **

**I am sorry that I have to say this but I got a review from someone that said, "Oh this is really bad."**

**I know that no one wants to get that kind or review.**

**If you don't like what I wrote either tell me nicely or say noting please.**

**Thanks for reading and to all of you who reviewed nicely!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note

Okay, I am srry that I have not updated lately.

I have no idea on how to go on.

Please review with some suggestions!

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Disclaimer: do not own**

Cammie POV

Okay so we had them tied up. What to do next?

We looked at each other and in a second we were attacked. They had gotten loose!

I looked up to see Zach staring up at me.

I pretended to surrender and as he stopped pushing me down so hard, I rolled over so that I was on top. My friends were doing the same thing.

Then I pulled out a nicotine patch and he passed out.

Once all of the guys had passed out we decided to have some more fun.

The wedding was in a few days so we brought them to Zach's house and crossed off the remaining days on his calendar so that it looked like he had missed the wedding!

2 hours later

We were still laughing at what their reactions would be when it happened.

All of a sudden hundreds of men in black surrounded us. As I began to fight they said, "Wait!"

We did.

"If you don't fight and just surrender Ms. Morgan everything will be okay."

I knew that I had to do it.

I had to surrender myself to save my friends.

I walked forward and the last thing I did before going into utter blackness was nod my head 3 times. I saw the recognition I my friends' faces and then it was goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry that I havn't written in so long I had a lot of school work and wrieters block. So any way here it goes.**

**Things that you should know:**

**Macey is in fact married to Preston-talking about her "boyfriend" was a mistake**

**The girls are not going to try to save Cammie just forget about the whole nodding thing.**

**This is one of the last few chapters. I think that this may be the last one. I am going to write a sequel after this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Cammie POV

When I woke up I was tied to a chair staring in to the face of evil. (Zach's mom) Anyway I was a little scared but I knew to not show it.

She sneered at me "well if it isn't my soon to be daughter-in-law".

I ignored her. This seemed to make her angry and the next thing I knew I had backed out again.

When I woke up I knew that I had to get out of there and soon.

Zach POV

When I woke up I looked around and saw that everyone was here.

All of the guys I mean.

I went over and looked at my calendar. Something was off.

It said that I had missed my wedding which I knew that I hadn't because I hadn't crossed of those days. When I walked out of my bedroom I saw all of Cammie's friends crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while- I keep on forgetting to find time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls **

**Anyway on with the story!**

Cammie Pov

There in front of me was Zach's mom. In her hands was something odd. Then I realized what it was. She had a video feed into Zach's apartment!

The only she looked at me and laughed. There were my friends crying their eyes out while Zach looked like her was going to die!

Let me explain what this video thing was. It is something that if correctly installed would let my friends hear me and let me see them. I was guessing it was installed correctly.

I looked at my future mother in law and say that she had gotten out a knife. Time for the fun to begin.

Zach Pov

I saw that Cammie's friends were crying. When we finally figured out why I thought I was going to puke. My mom had my soul mate. What was I going to do?

Just then I started to hear screams. Horrible blood curdling screams. I knew that voice- I would anywhere. Because that was Cammies voice and it was screaming my name over and over again.

Cammie POv

I couldn't help it. As the torture began the only thing I could do was scream Zach's name over and over again.

I just hope that the can find me before it is too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone- remember me?

I am very sorry about not updating this story lately. I have not forgotten about writing and will hopefully have time to finish it off soon. Thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile but I thought I would finish this up and tie up all the loose ends. School has been hectic so I am just getting around to uploading this. It's a lot darker then the rest of the story, but the ending should be happy unless the writing gets away from me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

When we last left Cammie and her friends she was captured by the COC and was being tortured by Zach's mother.

Cammie POV

After what seemed like hours the knife stopped carving into my flesh. My voice was hoarse from screaming Zach's name over and over again. I had tears in my eyes and blood was running down my body and soaking my clothes.

I almost wished that I hadn't come with the men, but I knew that if I hadn't chances were they would have hurt my friends and I couldn't let that happen.

I looked down and say the designs carved into my arms. Judging by the amount of blood I only had a little time left before I would pass out and then slowly bleed to death. Apparently I was not needed alive anymore. Oh joy.

"Oh yes, those scars are going to mess up your pretty skin aren't they?" Zach's mother was too evil to be related to him. "Its too bad your not going to live long enough to see your friends look at you in disgust. Maybe I will keep you alive just long enough for them to see you slowly die in one of the most painful ways, in the same way I killed your mother."

My mother, the blood that was still in me ran cold. This woman (a term I used loosely) in front of me had killed my mother. She was the reason I was an orphan.

"What is little Cammie all upset? Is she mad that I killed her mother by carving into her flesh with the same knife I just used? That I heard her mother beg for her life and then denied her mercy? How after I finished torturing her she ended up begging for release? Begging for me to just kill her and I complied?"

This woman in front of me may be the most evil person I have ever seen.

I felt myself growing weaker and weaker and knew that if I was to stay alive I would have to be saved within an hour. (a.n. I don't know how long it takes to bleed to death so I am just going to take artistic license with this.)

Zachs Pov

We had to get to her soon. If we didn't find Cammie soon then there would be no hope for her. I knew my mother well enough to know that.

Sense I was a spy I had placed a tracking device in Cammie. She had placed on in me as well. They were almost impossible to find, and we were the only ones who knew they were there.

My friends and I followed the device to an old abandoned building. Of course, how dramatic.

We walked in and followed the map on the tracker keeping an eye out for others. Finally we got to the room that Cammie was in and opened the door. There she was, unconscious in a chair. Everything else was gone. It was easy, too easy. The place was actually abandoned. I looked and say a letter addressed to me.

Dear Zach,

Hey honey its your dear old mom. This is what you get for not only not inviting me to your wedding but also marrying (or trying to marry for that case) an enemy of the COC. You probably have about ten minutes before she dies and the nearest hospital is fifteen away. Make sure you say goodbye.

Love,

Your mother

Omg Cammie was going to die. No, she was not. She would live. I gathered her in my arms and started to run. I laid her into the car and barely waited for everyone else to get in.

I sped as fast as possible toward the hospital and made it there in 7 minutes. I ran in screaming for help.

The nearest doctor came in and grabbed her. She was brought straight to ER and the waiting commenced.

Finally, hours later the Doctor came out.

"Who is here for Cammie?"

"I am"

"And are you related to her?"

"I am her fiancé. We were supposed to be getting married tomorrow but she was kidnapped."

"Well son, it doesn't look too good. If she makes it through the night she should survive but it will be touch and go. She will have the terrible scars for the rest of her life. You can come and she her in a little while."

ONE YEAR LATER

Zach's POV

I walked into the cemetery walked around. Today, a year after the day Cammie went into the hospital, I was in here to visit a special someone.

I went over to a grave and looked at it. I placed some flowers down and said thanks for looking over me.

"Us you mean?" The woman next to me smiled. Even though she had terrible scars I always thought she was beautiful.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl, us. Without your mother looking down at us we would never be married, or looking forward to the newest addition to our family."

It had taken awhile, and lots of effort but we were ok and we always would be.

**So what do you think? This chapter completes this story and I will hopefully get around to finishing my other stories. If you have any questions about this story let me know. I am thinking of doing a series of one shots that are a companion to this piece. (this way I don't forget to update :P) **

**Please REVIEW! It makes me so happy!**


End file.
